This invention relates to a combination comb and guide for aiding in the cutting and trimming of hair and, in particular, to a comb suitable for use in creating geometric hair styles.
Geometrics, as the name implies, relates to a popular type of hair styling wherein the hair is cut or trimmed to very precise geometric patterns. As is well-known, accurate cutting or trimming of hair by a hairdresser or the like involves the coordinated use of both a comb and a pair of hand held scissors. The comb is usually used to lift, and/or align tresses of hair preparatory to cutting. A great deal of skill and care must be exercised, even by a professional operator, to insure that the cut will be correctly taken. An inaccuracy in the cut can destroy the appearance of the style. With the recent renewed interest in geometric styles, the skill of the operator becomes even more critical. Even a skilled operator using the instruments presently available to him finds that he must use a good deal of guesswork in gauging and aligning the hair as it is being cut.
Some combs such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,622,603 and 2,245,469 are equipped with graduated scales that are imprinted along the backbone of the comb. The graduations are helpful in measuring the length of the hair, or determining the distance of key hair points from prominent facial features or the nape of the neck. The combs disclosed in U.S. Pat. Design Nos. 116,039 and 201,599 are also equipped with scales but further contain protractor devices by which angular measurements can be taken. Although having a certain amount of utility, these protractor devices generally require the use of two hands to operate, and thus are not of much help when trimming or cutting hair. A further U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,477 discloses a device using a bubble level to aid in the cutting of sideburns. The bubble level is mounted in a flat base from which a pair of adjustable arms are hung. The plate is rested upon the head and the arms brought over the sideburns. In operation, the base is leveled and the arms adjusted to the same length to mark the line of cut. Again the device is clumsy and difficult to operate and can only for used in the trimming of side burns.